She'll Love Me Someday
by Awesomeness 101
Summary: Sure, the Ice King always kidnaps Princess Bubblegum, but what happens when Finn and Jake aren't there to save her? Rated T for possible future chapter content
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys... So I havn't written a fanfic in a couple years so just bear with me if you can... Anyway I love the Ice King and I don't think he gets enough love, except from his penguins, so this takes place while Finn is moping over Bubblegum, and when Finn is trying to win over the Flame Princess**

"Gunther! Did you get that cage clean yet? I need it to look nice for the princess tonight!" the Ice King snapped, while the poor penguin wiped at the bars feverishly.

"Oooo! I can't wait until she see's her present! There is no way Princess Bubblegum will turn me down!" he squeeled with excitement and he flew out of his castle, but not before shouting "That cage better be spottless when we get back Gunther!"

As he flew across the Land of Ooo he wondered why he had never thought of this before! Nobody could turn down this kind of offer! When he finally got to the Candy Kingdom he was lucky enough to see Princess Bubblegum sitting in the forest, well what used to be part of a forest, testing some chemicals.

"Oh shoot! Why won't this potion work?" Bubblegum wondered as Ice King snuck up behind her. He know that before he grabbed the girl he wanted to make sure Finn and Jake weren't anywhere to be seen. He twitched his head around a couple times and saw that she was alone. Hm, that was odd. They were usually with the Princess. But don't look a gift princess in the mouth the Ice King thought, and took his oppportunity.

"Hello Princess!" he exclaimed as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Aah! Let go of me Ice King!" Bubblegum shouted, wriggling and flaling her arms until she was dropped.

"You can't get away that easily darling", the Ice King put ice restrainers on her hands and feet, "there, isn't that better?"

"Finn! Jake! Help! Help!" Bubblegum screamed, but to no avail. The adventurers were nowhere to be found and soon she quieted down.

"You're going to have so much fun with me Princess! We can play with instruments and I'm even going to give you a special present!" the Ice King explained "When we get back, I will let you choose any of my penguins, and you will take care of it, and keep it as your pet"

"I don't care what you give me Ice King! Finn and Jake will come and take me away from you!" she said, but as they flew over the Fire Kingdom she heard what sounded like Jake, singing a song to another princess, "yea, I'm sure they will come and save me"

**Okay I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I'm sorry if I made any spelling mistakes and stuff, my word doesn't work so I don't have spell check anymore :/ Please review and tell me what you guys think, it's really helpful ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I keep forgetting to update, sorry about that. But now that I'm off from school I have loads of time! So time for the sillyness!**

"Alright now Princess, I'm just gonna mmf! Toss ya in there" The Ice King said as he dumped Princess Bubblegum into the ice cage "just sit right there and I will get you your present!" and he left

Looking around to make sure he was gone, Bubblegum got up and walked over to the bars. They were cold, and it occured to her maybe she could melt them. She walked around to see which one was the smallest and wrapped her body around it.

"Oh Princess! A 'special' dance just for me! You shouldn't have!" The Ice King exclaimed when he walked back in, with a small army of penguins walking behind him.

"OH GLOB NO!" Bubblegum shouted, jumping back from the bars, "I don't want your penguins and I can't stay here! My candy people need me!"

"Oh hohoho no they will be fine" the Ice King laughed as he opened up Bubblegums cage. "Now, here are all my penguins, take your pick and you can take care of any one you choose!" he explained, while walking up and down his ranks of penguins.

Bubblegum looked at all of them, they all looked about the same to her. Except one hiding in the back, "aw what's wrong little guy? are you okay?" she asked as she walked up to the little one.

"Oh no, you don't want that one, Gunther there can never do anything right, I think it's because he isn't a full penguin. You see, when he was born he was a little pink cat. I don't remember exactly how we became a penguin... But oh well! hehehe" he rambled while walking over to his easy chair.

"It's going to be okay little guy. When Finn comes to rescue me I will make sure he gets you out too. But until then I will take care of you" Bubblegum whispered to the penguin, while the Ice King fell asleep in his chair.

**AN: I know these chapters are short... Sorry about that, my writing skills are still a little rusty. But in case I forget to write more chapters again, if I havn't updated in about two weeks after the 30th of june please remind me. Well if you like the story I guess... But if you do please please please let me know! And if you don't like it let me know too, cuz if nobody is reading this then I won't keep writing it... And if nobody is actually enjoying this I won't keep writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It's been longer than I hoped since I last updated, so sorry about that. I know it hasn't ACTUALLY been all that long but I said less than two weeks and it has been longer than that... So yea... Sorry about that. Also in case you were wondering, no I don't own Adventure Time :P **

The Ice King woke up with the sound of pots and pans clattering in the kitchen. "Hm? What? Oh What! Princess honey what are you doing?" he shouted as he flew into the kitchen. He's old! You can't expect him to walk everywhere!

He found her with her pink head stuck inside the pantry. "Princess what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry! You've been asleep for nearly 12 hours! I was just trying to find something to eat." Princess Bubblegum tried to explain, when the Ice King grabbed her arm and dragged her to the other room.

"If you were hungry you could just have woken me up sweetie. I don't want you doing any cooking, I will have that all done for you. From now on I will be your only source for food, so don't worry about a thing" The Ice King said, hoping to sound gentlemanly but it only made the princess shudder.

"I can cook just fine, thank you. I don't want to have to rely on you for anything. Besides I won't be here too much longer, Finn and Jake should be on their way now to rescue me!" She replied

"Oh no I wouldn't hear of it! A princess as lovely as yourself shouldn't be cooking! Now get back in your cage with Gunther!" he fought back, and forced her back into the cage.

"His name isn't Gunther anymore. I've named him Marshall." she snapped back

"What? Hah! Don't be ridiculous Princess! Just look at him! He even looks like a Gunther" he chuckled.

"I don't care what he says Marshall, that's just the right name for you." she whispered to the penguin.

"Now Princess, I'm going out to pick up some things. Maybe if you are a good little Princess you can come with me next time, but for now just stay in your cage until I get back. And if you aren't there when I get back you are going to be in big trouble Missy " he warned as he flew out of the castle.

"Psh, yea right I'll find a way out of here" she said to herself as she looked around the cage. She knew her body heat wasn't warm enough to melt the bars. But maybe she could break them. She had seen Finn do it enough times, she just had to run up and kick them hard enough.

"Hiiiiiiiya!" She shouted as she ran up and kicked a bar. Just as she hit the bar she heard a squishing sound that she couldn't figure out what it was. She fell to the floor and heard a scream. Marshall ran up to her squawking and squawking. Then she realized what the sounds were. The candy flesh that made up her leg has been squished when she hit the bar. The scream must have been hers. "Oh it's okay Marshall, I'm fine, see?" Princess Bubblegum comforted the penguin as she remolded her leg. "It's just gum, so I can fix it easily"

Well that clearly wasn't going to work, maybe she could pry open the door like Jake does. The cage door was locked shut. She tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge. Jake would always shape his hand into a key, maybe she could try to shape her own hand. Oh but no that couldn't work, her gummy hand isn't stable enough to do that.

She continued to think and think until she couldn't think anymore, and she had to lay down. Marshall snuggled up to her as she drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~What the Ice King is up to~~~~~~

The Ice King was flying around the land of Ooo, searching for a store he could get somewhere he could shop. He smelled some smoke and looked around to see where it was coming from. It was hard for him to find it because of his whacked out wizard eyes, but he finally found the source of the smoke. Finn and Jake's tree house was on fire! He floated over just above their house so they couldn't see him. But he could see what looked like a girl, a young girl on fire on the top of the tree! Finn was climbing up the house. The Ice King decided to see how this was going to play out.

After watching Finn fall quickly into... er... 'like like' with what the Ice King figured out to be the Flame Princess, he flew back to his castle, giggling to himself at his future best friend's crush.

"Oh the Princess will be so happy to hear that Finn is getting along fine without her!" he said to himself as he flew back to the castle.

~~~~~Back at the castle~~~~~~~~

"Princess! Oh darling! Oh there you are! Still in your cage like a good Princess" the Ice King shouted as he flew into his castle "You will never guess what i saw while I was out! Oh go on guess!"

"Mercy?" she whispered to herself

"Hm? Okay well I was flying by Finn and Jake's tree house and I saw this big flame..." and he told her the whole story, including what Finn said to Jake about his feelings for the Flame Princess.

When he was done with the story, the princess just sat there, thinking to herself about what this meant for her. She knew Finn liked her before, but he was so much younger that she never thought anything of it. He was a hero, he wouldn't let his feelings ever get in the way of saving her, right? Anyway it's not like he won't have time to save her now that he likes some other girl, right?

"Ohohohoh that Finn has no idea what he is getting himself into with that one. I've met the Fire King before, and by the way he talks of his daughter, Finn will have his hands full" he chuckled, much to Bubblegum's dismay. Now she began to think that he wasn't going to save her at all.

**AN: Okay that was longer than the last two chapters so that's good. Sorry, I know the time line might not match up perfectly, so please don't review just to tell me that... I have some good ideas so I think I'm going to update again within the next week... hopefully... Well either way, fun times... Also I'm trying to decide if I should put in a lemon later in the story... If you have any opinions please let me know! thxxxxxx 3 3 3**


End file.
